Compounders are used in tandem with jarring devices in order to enhance the jarring impact of the jarring device. Compounders use inner spring mechanisms in order to store the additional energy that is released to increase the jar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,242 describes a compounder that incorporates a movable piston disposed within a fluid chamber between inner and outer cylindrical assemblies to provide compounding in either jarring direction.